puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Pucca (character)
Felida, Second main charater on Felida and Spike, is a bright young teenage girl that never gives up. Her brother is Spike, her boyfriend is Willam, and her bffs is Willma. 'Felida' Felida is Spike's little 15 year old sister. People may think Felida is older than Spike because she's the leder of the Dragon Flame, but she's not. A long time ago, when Felida was 3, she ate the orange pepper that give her flames and fire waves, Spike was 4 and playful, he thought if he ate the green pepper he would be powerful like his dad, and he is. Felida is a non giving up girl and is bffs with Willma leder of water peace. She also has love interest in Willma's brother Willam leder of the water sword. Felida likes to be called Princess of the Dragon Flame cause she think she think she is. Felida's power also deals with anger mangement, when ever someone aruges with her and tries to fight her like in Episode 24 Ultment Fight when Willam's dark side who was really Kobe, tried to miss with Felida's bad memories she faught back in a angry dragon mood like she always does. Felida's love with Willam helps her warm heart that no one will get, like in the Halloween episode Felida's heart was gonna be drained by vampires until Spike saved her life. When Felida chases Spike, shes maybe angry or racing him in a challge. ' '''Willam and Felida make a good couple, they're kinda like Pucca and Garu but instead Felida chases Willam alot when she's angry. Felida met Willam when she sang her song got nerve. Willam really likes Felida because of her sprit, sometimes when she chases him he feels she's taking up his space. ' '''Anger Powers/ Dragon Flame/ Apperance *Felida wears a tanty orange shirt with a yellow skirt with sandells that looks like a mixture of high heels and sandells you wear on school. *The Dragon Flame is Felida's main power in her big spirtful heart, even though the fire waves are part of the flame. The Dragon Flame is in the orange pepper (which Felida ate), Dragon Melody is in the red pepper, and Dragon Streght or The Dragon Punch is the green pepper (which Spike ate). *When Felida is angry, her heart pumps up into a flaming heart that meant for anger, and she flashes into a Fire Breathing Dragon that forms her dragon flame. 'B'est Friends Forever List Felida's best friends forever or friends are...... 1.Willma (power and leder of water peace) 2.Luna (power and leder of the Full Moon) 3.Mable (power and leder of maple surp) 4.Flora (power and leder of Natures Flowers) Abilities Felida has 4 powers, The Dragon Flame, The Dragon Wave, Speed, and Anger. All these powers come from the orange power she ate when she was little. Gallery Cute pucca.jpg PUCCA.JPG Pucca gallery 91-thumb.jpg Pucca gallery 97.jpg Eruptionlove.JPG Dutchlove.JPG Pucca 050.gif|Pucca running undefined|undefined|link=undefined af4.jpg bisous_6iw.jpg imagesjjh.jpg pucca with her hair down2.jpg|Pucca with her hair down (Seen in "Ring Ring's Party Favors) Pucca/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans with Saiyan blood Category:Z Fighters